Computers and other electrical equipment require a reliable source of electrical energy to power their circuits. To provide such power, power architectures having a plurality of parallel power supplies serving a common load or loads have been employed. One desired feature of the parallel power supply architecture is that it ensures electronic circuits are provided with a power supply voltage that meets the using electronic circuits' operating requirements, even when one or more of the paralleled power supplies fail.